


Diversity

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry is a sarcastic bitch, M/M, Narry!Photography, Niall is a prick, both trying to get a promotion, lilo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~|the quality or state of being different|~</p>
<p>Niall Horan is the best photographer out there, top of the line work and  fresh out of college. He was only searching for a job, not some arse who seemed to counteract everything he did.</p>
<p>Or when Niall and Harry are going for the same position to get head photographer, let the games begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop coming up with new ideas. This is will be a narry, with this time, actual side Lilo. I normally never mention it but I love Lilo and always put it as a side ship if I can help it.
> 
> I have no clue when I will start this, but I hope everyone enjoys it :)

"You just stole my shot!"

"Nonsense. There is no such thing!"

"There is because you just pushed me out of the way to get that picture. Who do you think you are?"

"An aspiring photographer, what do you think I was doing?"

"Being arsehole is what."

"You're just jealous that I got the perfect picture."

"Yes, because that was my shot in the first place."

"Its nobody's shot. Well at least it wasn't."

"What in the world did I do to be gifted with your presence?"

"Beats me, I'm a delight."

"A right twat you are."

"Stop being so sour and stop to smell the roses."

"I hope you prick your finger."

"Listen bud, I'm trying to be positive but you're really killing my vibe here."

"You're killing my chance at getting a promotion, how do you feel about that?"

"Normally I would be sorry but for someone like yourself, keep trying until you learn some valuable people skills. Like not calling everyone you see an arse or twat. There are children around."

"Like I give a crap about that. What are you, a hippie or something?"

"What are you, a hipster?"

"M'not a hipster, just a photographer."

"Paparazzi sounds about accurate."

"That just sounds rude."

"but it's what we're doing isn't it? Why try and hid it?"

"Touche...."

"Harry Styles. And You?"

"Niall Horan."


	2. One. The Job

Dew drops sparkled on the grass in front of me, looking perfect as it caught the early morning sunlight. I squat in front of it, taking out my camera, I steal a few haphazard memories.

Not satisfied with the frame, I pivot on my heel to stand up when my footing gives way.

Now looking directly at the clouds that were overhead, I'm deciding whether or not to be embarrassed. When an old lady shouts, "Are you okay?!" My decision is made. At least my camera is all right.

Scratch that.

One huge scratch on the lens. Check. My boss is going to kill me. I sigh with annoyance, and pick myself up.

Since it was the morning, the birds were chirping and everything seems happy. If only I was in the mood for it.

I honestly wished those sodding birds would shut up. All that twittering gets right on my nerves. My normal coffee shops was a couple blocks away, a couple of blocks before I could get a moment of rest from those birds.

I walk briskly, my converse making soft footsteps on the pavement before I'm in the coffee shop. Silence at last. I quickly give my regular order to the barista, who smiles shyly at me while she makes the drink. I give a polite smile back, even when I know there's going to be a number on my cup when I leave.

As I walk into the main building, I run into a lowly intern. He stumbles and papers fly everywhere. While he stutters out a apology, I'm already halfway to the elevators.

"Hey no help?" He calls out after me, I just salute to him as the elevator doors close in front of me.

Up to the fifth floor I went, marching my way to the main conference room where the rest of my colleagues sat.

"You're late," the editor, Zayn whispered in my ear. I grinned while I sipped my coffee.

"And your point is?"

"How is it that whenever you're late, you get off scotch free and whenever I'm late, I get threatened to be fired."

"Unfortunately my dear Malik, you have a higher position in this company. But no longer, after today you're going to be referring to me."

"Okay you're majesty, what do you have planned now?"

"Head photographer."

"Is that so Mr. Horan?" Zayn and I looked up to find that the entire conference room was staring at us, as well as their boss. I gulped.

"Well if you're done talking, I believe that a meeting is order. Like Mr. Horan was saying, head photographer position is open." Fierce whispers spread around the room like wild fire.

"Yes our dead beloved Melissa has been transferred to Australia,"

"Thank god," Zayn muttered while I tried to not snicker. That girl could not take a hint that I wasn't interested. She believed that I was just still looking for that right girl. As if. I'm ecstatic that she was gone.

"And so being a social media company, we need to find a new photographer and quickly. Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson just came out."

This time, all of the girls and Zayn groaned, the whining began as they said that they couldn't believe it and that it wasn't true if there wasn't pictures.

"Niall if you will." I stood up and have my flash card to the boss, where some of the first pictures were of the new couple. Sneaky AF. Check.

"I'm sorry my loves, but it is true." Zayn hits my side under the table whereas I'm chuckling to myself.

"And because of his expertise and quality in his work, Mr. Niall Horan is in the running for head photographer. So congrats." The boss said while I continued to grin, earning another hit from Zayn.

"And running for the position also would be," the boss is interrupted by the lowly intern, which was already making me scowl because someone else who wanted my job.

"Ah Mr. Styles, what a pleasure it is for you to join us."

"I would have had the pleasure to join you sooner but I had a little mishap with a fellow employee." I feel the glare on me and refuse to look up to receive it.

"It does not matter. Horan take your flash drive and let the master show off his work." The glare is returned as I trudge back up to the front of the room, the intern was smiling evilly.

"No I think I will be fine. But I must say there are a couple, no quite a few mistakes with your pictures." He looks over to the boss for confermation.

"May I?"

"All yours." The intern zooms in on my latest picture, the dew drop one and starts to edit it. That was only copy, there was no way that I was going to allow someone else to edit it.

"Sir if I may object, that is a personal picture of mine and I would rather like to keep it as it is."

"Then you should have used your personal drive then Horan?" Everyone, including his boss oohed and it sends waves of anger rushing through me. The intern chuckles and continued to ruin his shot. I vowed from that moment that I hated the intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
